


A soundtrack for my work

by Enigma78



Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma78/pseuds/Enigma78
Summary: Here’s a soundtrack for my Courtesan of Rome work that I have posted so far and which I’ll probably add to as I go along.I’ll let you guess who I believe the songs to be about and where in the story they fit. Enjoy!





	A soundtrack for my work

Tell Him – Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand

Used to be mine - Sara Barellies 

Alibi – Bradley Cooper (A Star is Born)

Jealous - Nick Jonas

Bitch – Meredith Brooks

Jealous – Labyrinth

Love is strange – Mickey and Sylvia (Dirty Dancing)

Shes Like the Wind - Patrick Swayze

I’m not in Love - 10cc

The Power of Love – Frankie Goes to Hollywood

Always – Bon Jovi

Wicked Game – Chris Isaak

Milkshake - Kellis

Every Breathe you Take - The Police

Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer

1000 Years - Christina Perri

Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran

You Don't Own Me - The Blow Monkeys

Sucker - Jonas Brothers

Cross Me - Ed Sheeran


End file.
